


Peanut Butter Makes Everything Better

by ariddlesorigin



Series: Mini-WolvesAU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mini-Alpha, Mini-Beta, Mini-Were, Mini-Wolves, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddlesorigin/pseuds/ariddlesorigin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's got a few 'secrets.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and all of its characters and elements are a product of their creator Jeff Davis and subsequently belong to him and MTV.
> 
> Based off of the Mini Alpha series by Prettiest Alpha, can be found on tumblr, here: http://prettiestalpha.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ugh, I should get a Beta. Sorry for any grammar or structure mistakes.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a few days since Stiles brought Derek home from the pet shop, but he personally thinks things are progressing fairly well: he’s managed to get the Mini-Alpha all settled in and they seem to be bonding. He’s even succeeded in needling Derek into divulging some of his guilty pleasures—one of which he ordered offline as a surprise earlier this morning for the Mini-Wolf and another of which the duo are currently partaking in: Derek’s unholy love of peanut butter. 

(When Derek had finally stuttered out the fact that he secretly loved the snack, Stiles had whisked him off to Jeep and the nearest Target to peruse their selection and returned satisfied with several different types [And seriously? The sight of Derek clinging excitedly to the handle-bars of a grocery cart had to be one of the cutest things Stiles had ever seen.]). 

The pair is reclining on Stiles’ bed, with Derek propped up on Stiles’ stomach. The bag of peanut butter is resting off to the side of Stiles’ hip, but Derek’s eyes are scarily focused on its position. Stiles can’t help but find the creeper-stare endearing and briefly entertains the thought of Derek secretly hunting down unsuspecting peanut butter cups in the wild to satisfy his urge--- _yeah,_ Stiles cuts that thought off with a shake of his head and reaches toward the bag. 

He’s successful after a moment of rooting around and pulls out a container of regularly flavored peanut butter. As he twists off the lid and goes to remove the protective seal underneath, he notices that Derek’s creeptastic stare has transferred its focus from the bag to the jar in Stiles’ hands; stifling a snort, Stiles slowly moves the jar towards his companion and watches as Derek stealthily swipes a hand through the jar’s contents and proceeds to shove his entire hand in his mouth. This time, Stiles doesn't manage to repress his snort. 

Even though Stiles feels that he and Derek have been bonding decently over the past several days, there’s been something that has been…bothering him for the lack of a better word and he feels a little nervous asking about it. He peers down at the Mini-Wolf and decides to just go for it. 

“So, if you’re an alpha, how come you have blue eyes?” Stiles just blurts out at the Mini-Wolf, who is contently munching away on the swiped handful of peanut butter. _Smooth, Stiles._ He inwardly cringes.

Startled, Derek freezes mid-chew. Stiles watches the myriad of expressions that cross the Mini-Wolf’s face as he squirms in place. “I, uhm..” 

“I’m not an alpha anymore!” is what finally bursts out of Derek’s mouth, his little chest heaving as he shouts. Little tears of frustration have welled up in his eyes, but before Stiles can formulate any type of response, the Mini-Wolf steamrolls right over him. “You can return me if you want. I don’t care.” 

Stiles is pretty sure he even feels Derek stamp a little foot with his declaration and he attempts to hold back the laughter that’s attempting to bubble up out of his throat, but a tiny snort escapes anyway followed quickly by a giggle. 

“Don’t laugh!” Derek protests, little fangs protruding over his lips, fur on his tail standing on end. 

“Derek,” Stiles chides lightly, “I don’t care. You’re still a Mini-Alpha to me!” He leans forward and presses his nose against the crown of Derek’s head in comfort, before reaching over and riffling through the forgotten Target bag for another flavor of peanut butter— _banana granola crunch._ Twisting off the cap and removing the protective seal, he offers it up to his Mini-Alp—Beta—his Derek with a smile. 


End file.
